Death On Arrival
Death On Arrival Season 2 Episode 1 Originally aired June 20, 2012 Caulk Blocked Way to Die #'877' On April 26, 2007, In Manhattan, NY. A wannabe hip-hop queen and aspiring songwriter gets butt implants to get the attention of a male rapper who prefers women with big butts (and has dedicated a hit song to those kind of women). However, the surgeon she hired was a fraud, and her butt implants were made of common bathroom caulk instead of medical-grade silicone. The syringe the surgeon used accidentally hit an artery and sent the caulk into her circulatory system where it clogged her heart and led to cardiac arrest. Alt names - Ass Full Of Caulk Work of Fart Way to Die #'103' On March 10, 2005, In Boston, MA. To prepare for a fraternity farting contest, a college student hires a flatulence trainer known for his unconventional methods. The trainer applies a lit blow torch to the student's buttocks and is killed when the student's gases set him on fire. Miner Injuries Way to Die #'240' On March 20, 1920, In Fayette, WV. a greedy, apathetic mine boss named Travis yells at his workers when they tend to one of their own who has been injured, then warn the mine boss that there may be methane. The boss ignores the warning and takes a pickax to the side of a mine wall. The sparks cause an ignition and causes an explosion, sending rocks into the mine boss's skull, killing him instantly. Raider of the Lost Narc Way to Die #'271' On February 27, 2000, In Jerome, AZ. A junkie, desperate for her fix, calls in a bogus 911 call, sending a hospital's paramedics speeding out. Hiding behind a dumpster and watching the ambulances head out, she quickly rushes in through the open garage door and pockets several bottles of morphine before trying to rush back out through the closing door. But, dropping one of the bottles, she reaches back to try to retrieve it and is crushed by the garage door, which had a broken safety shutoff switch. Alt names - Achin' Ambulance No Guts... All Gory Way to Die #'950' On September 21, 2004, In Leesburg, FL. A common street thief who regularly mugs passersby goes after a diving equipment vendor as he's loading his merchandise into his car. The vendor uses a knife to stab at the street thief (despite that fighting back against an armed mugger is ill-advised) and the knife gets lodged in the thief's side. As the thief tries to pull it out, he presses a button that releases a burst of nitrogen (the knife in particular is used to subdue sharks during deep-sea diving excursions), which causes the thief's viscera to explode all over the parking lot. Alt names - Knife Surprise Bed Buggered Way to Die #'415' On October 8, 2008, In Columbus, OH. Two college roommates (a jock and a geek) share a dorm room, with the latter continually being made to leave whenever the former brings a date to the dorm. One night, the geek finally brings a date to the room, and has sex with her on top of the bunk beds while the jock harasses the two of them from below. The movements of the couple cause the top bunk to fall on the jock and fatally crush him. Alt names - Jerked Off Boris Bititoff Way to Die #'611' On June 22, 1991, In Kiev, Ukraine. A zoophilic soldier misses his chance to have sex with his female colleague, so he tries to have sex with a raccoon instead. While trying to get the raccoon to perform fellatio, the raccoon bites his penis off, and he bleeds to death. Alt names - Raccoon Rage Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.